Don't Take The Girl
by Falling Sorrow
Summary: My second songfic. I do not own Naruto or Don't Take The Girl by Tim McGraw


Another songfic. This popped into my head while I heard the song and I just had to do it. I do not own Naruto or the song Don't Take The Girl

_Johnny's dad was taking him fishing_

_When he was eight years old_

_A little girl came through the front gate_

_Holding a fishing pole_

_His dad looked down and smiled_

_Said we can't leave her behind_

_Son I know you don't want her to go_

_But someday you'll change your mind_

_And Johnny said_

_Take Jimmy Jonson_

_Take Tommy Thompson_

_Take my best friend Bo_

_Take anbody that you want_

_As long as she don't go_

_Take any boy in the world_

_But please don't take the girl_

"But Iruka-sensei! I don't want her in my group! She's too weird!" A little boy with blode, spiky hair and blue eyes said. The girl he was talking about heard him, tears threatening to come out her eyes. She bowed her head, not wanting anyone to see her cry. She brought up her arm, wiped the tears from her eyes, and made a mad dash out the door. _I should've known..._ Hinata thought. Her crush, Naruto Uzumaki, called her weird. She didn't want to hear anymore of what he had to say.

"Naruto, go tell Hinata your sorry," Iruka instructed Naruto. He felt terrible for Hinata, since he knew she had a crush on Naruto. Naruto looked at him confused. "What did I do?" Naruto was very confused. Ituka smaked his head.

"Dobe, you called Hinata weird. She likes you. No, _loves_ you. That was pretty harsh, dobe," Sasuke pointed out to Naruto who had a shocked, sad, and confused expression on his face.

"She gulp _loves_ me?" Naruto asked, just to make sure. Everyone nodded. "Oh god, I am a dobe." Naruto ran out the door in search of Hinata. He ran towards a park where he thought Hinata would've gone. He walked a towards a pond and looked around. He soon heard sobbing coming up a tree a few branches away from the ground. He silently climbed up the tree untill he saw Hinata on a branch, hugging her knees and her head burried in her arms. He sneeked up behind her, sat down, and hugged her close to him.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or say that. I truely didn't," Naruto appologized to her as he hugged her close to himself. Hinata nodded, showing that she forgave him. He hugged her closer than ever and kissed the top of her head. She blushed furiously as he took her hnd and led her back to the Academy.

_Same old boy_

_Same sweet girl_

_10 years down the road_

_he held her tight and kissed her lips  
in front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
grabbed her by the arm  
said if you do what I tell you to do  
there won't be any harm  
and Johnny said  
take my money  
take my wallet  
take my credit cards  
here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
here's the keys to my car  
mister give it a whirl  
but please don't take the girl_

Naruto took Hinata into a photobooth. He held her tight to his side and did a peace sign withhis eyes closed while Hinata giggled. The next one he scooched into the middle and sat her on his lap. She was glad to be here with him having so much fun. One of the pictures had them in a deep, but passionate kiss. All of a sudden, Hinata was pulled out of Naruto's grasp and was now a captive. He held a kunai close to her throat. She was too nervous to do anything but just hope that she and Naruto didn't get hurt. The assassin warned Naruto not to come after them if he wanted her alive. Then, the assassin turned and ran while Naruto took out his kunai and shot the assassin right in the back. The assassin tumbled while his grip on Hinata loosened. The kunai dropped toward the ground as Naruto ran toward Hinata and put her in an embrace.

"Thank you Naruto. I love you so much." She snuggled into his chest has a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Your welcome, but I'm not gonna leave you since there are people out to get you," Naruto stated protectively. She nodded as she looked up to a warm-smiling Naruto. Then he whispered, "I love you too."

A few days later when Naruto and Hinata were out on a date. Naruto exscused himself from the table to go to the restroom. Once in there, he went to the bathroom, washed his hands, and fixed his tie.

"sigh I'm so nervous," Naruto whispered to himself.

"So, you finally gonna pop the question, dobe?" Someone behind him asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Yep," Naruto stated simply as he walked out the door. When he got to his table, he faked tripped, which made Hinata jump up and go to his side.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata worriedly asked as she helped Naruto up. He was on one knee as he began to talk.

"Hinata, I love you more than life itself. You've been so kind and generous to me. I love you, Hinata, will you marry me?" Naruto asked, hopping she'll say yes.

"Yes, Naruto, yes!!" she slightly yelled with tear-filled eyes as she glomped Naruto.

_Hmm...that dobe pulled it off..._ Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto help Hinata off as he slid the ring on her fragile finger. Sasuke smiled to himself as he turned to Sakura, who also has a smile on her face. He assumed that she saw the same thing, too.

_Same old boy  
same sweet girl  
five years down the road  
there's gonna be a little one  
and she says it's time to go  
doctor says the baby's fine  
but you'll have to leave  
cause his momma's fading fast  
and Johnny hit his knees  
and there he prayed  
take the very breath you gave me  
take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place  
if you'll let me  
make this my last request  
take me out of this world  
God please don't take the girl_

He was standing outside the waiting room, pacing back and forth. "Dobe, cakm down, she'll be alright" Sasuke attempted to reassure him, but failed. He still was pacing back and forth, many questions running through his mind. _Will she be alright? What will it be and what will it look like? Will it also be alright? Will Hinata make it through? Of course she will! She's strong!_ Naruto thought, trying to reassure himself, but failed. A nurse with pink hair and emerald eyes came out of the room.

"The baby is healthy and it's a girl. But, there is a slim chance that she'll live..." Sakura sadly told Naruto. After she said that he whizzed past her, going into Hinata who was barely breathing. He took her hand and held it close to him.

"Please live, Hinata. Please..." Naruto pleaded to Hinata. Hinata turned her head, to see the love of her life crying. She slowly wiped his eyes and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Naruto-kun. But, it's my time to go. I'll never leave you or our baby. I love you," Hinata said as she slowly died. Naruto broke down in tears, still holding Hinata's lifeless hand. _I'll never leave you_ floated through his mind as he was dragged out of the room, against his will.

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing  
when he was eight years old._

Woohoo!! I thought this was sweet. I got insperation from listening to the song on the radio. See ya!!!


End file.
